Kamon Day/Biography
Official Bio Kamon was once the Southern B-Master of Crestland. When his older brother, Roma Day, the Grand B-Master of Crestland, established the Road Fight, Kamon witnessed the unrest among losing B-Shots, due to the "Bad Law", as it is called, that B-Shots that lose in the challenges must do what their opponents say, and those who ignore it are punished. He challenged his brother over it, wanting to change the law of the Road Fight for the better, but was defeated. He lost his Drive Garuburn's B-Animal and the memories of his days as a B-Shot and his family, except for those of his older sister, Eona. B-Daman Crossfire Kamon appeared briefly during the finale of B-Daman Crossfire, as the B-Animals were being restored to the world's B-Daman. He appeared in Crestland and held a smirk before exclaiming "Time to heat things up!" for the few seconds he appeared in. B-Daman Fireblast Kamon was shown to have "dreams" of using Garuburn to fight against an unknown darkness. He later fell out of his bed and awoke to find his sister, Eona, standing at the door reminding him that they were going to the market that day. Later on at the market, Kamon showed an interest in B-Daman. Aona picked up on this, but disregarded it. However, later on, Kamon delivered an order to B-Junk, a newly-established local B-Daman Club. The owner, Greg, was pleased with this and let Kamon construct his own B-Daman to keep. A mysterious feeling overcame Kamon and he unknowingly re-created Drive Garuburn. Garuburn's B-Animal entered the B-Daman and the two conversed about the "dream"; both had shared the same one, and felt like they were destined partners. Kamon mastered Garuburn's Emblem Charge Shot, Burning Overdrive, and quickly had to leave to go home. Greg mentioned how much his son had developed, despite his loss of memory. Kamon learned about Crestland's signature sport; Road Fight. He set a goal with Garuburn to become the #1 B-Shot, and quickly left B-Junk before Greg could explain the consequences of losing. Kamon then participated in a Road Fight with Misuru Hachuka, the game being a Honeycomb Battle. After suffering for most of the battle due to Garuburn's lack of precise shooting, Kamon unleashed Garuburn's Emblem Charge and won the match. Misuru explained to Kamon about the "Law of Road Fight", in which the loser must do one thing that the victor says. Kamon ignores this and tells Mitsuru to "do as he likes", then walks off. Kamon was late returning home to Eona. When Eona learned that Kamon had obtained the Garuburn B-Daman, she confiscated it and hid it in a pot. He soon found it however, and then headed to B-Junk to deliver a new order. Upon reaching there, he found Mitsuru, who instructed him to have a Road Fight battle with Samuru. He declined the challenge, but as he does so, the cover blows off the nearby table and reveals a DX Break Bomber 7 table, much to everyone's surprise. Kamon was taught about the sport of Crossfire and the rules of DX Break Bomber 7, alongside Samuru and Misuru. After learning that Samuru is a champion of Crossfire, he decides to challenge him but ultimately loses 7-0. However, he vows to become stronger together with his friends and become a Crossfire champion. Category:Biographies